


Here comes the Breakdown

by Just-kent-ing-around (FallenBleedingAngel)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBleedingAngel/pseuds/Just-kent-ing-around
Summary: Fan art for ViiA01's "Welcome to the Family."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Here comes the Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViiA01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViiA01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome to the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394627) by [ViiA01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViiA01/pseuds/ViiA01). 



> As soon as I read _“Enough!” Hal commanded, wrenching the two of them apart with the Ring and restraining them with matching hand constructs. " (Welcome to the Family, Chapter 6, by ViiA01)_ I cackled like a gremlin and knew I had to draw it, so here we are... :DD
> 
> Thanks to the lovely ViiA01 for their lovely fanfic, and BatFam dynamics!!

  
  
  


  
  
_“Enough!” Hal commanded, wrenching the two of them apart with the Ring and restraining them with matching hand constructs."_ \- Welcome to the Family, Chapter 6, by ViiA01


End file.
